Shaded Woods
'' '' The Shaded Woods is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Shaded Woods is a sprawling forest which leads to many areas. Upon coming to a bonfire in a ruined, circular stone structure, the player will see three directions to go. The left leads to the Shrine of Winter which in turn leads to Drangleic Castle; the forward path leads to Aldia's Keep (King's Ring required); and the path to the right takes you through a densely fogged forest to the Shaded Ruins. Further past the area boss, Scorpioness Najka, are the Doors of Pharros. Adjacent locations *Majula *Doors of Pharros *Shrine of Winter *Aldia's Keep Bonfires *'Old Akelarre': After gaining access to the Shaded Woods by using the lever previously blocked by Rosabeth of Melfia, the bonfire is in a room to the left of the stairs. *'Ruined Fork Road': Simply follow the path from the first bonfire, and you will naturally come across this bonfire. *'Shaded Ruins': From Ruined Fork Road, take the eastern-most door, and when the fog sets in, hug the wall to the left. In order, you will happen upon the Head of Vengarl, and then a staircase to another area. The bonfire is at the top of these stairs. Characters *Creighton of Mirrah (if spoken to in Huntsman's Copse) *Head of Vengarl *Darkdiver Grandahl *Manscorpion Tark *Weaponsmith Ornifex Enemies Respawning *Goblin *Basilisk *Lion Clan Warrior *Forest Guardian *''SotFS: Falconer (left path from the Ruined Fork Road) *SotFS: Forest Guardian (left path, in the Shaded Ruins area) *SotFS: Kobold (path to Aldia's Keep) *SotFS: Ogre (path to Aldia's Keep) *SotFS: Great Moth (Shaded Ruins) Non-respawning *Giant Basilisk (removed in ''SotFS) *''SotFS: Royal Guard (path to Aldia's Keep, inside Shaded Ruins and beyond the body of Vengarl) *SotFS'': Body of Vengarl (behind a petrified hollow near Manscorpion Tark) Boss *Scorpioness Najka Notes *There are a total of 14 Forest Guardians in the fogged forest. Once defeated, the forest will be safe to traverse. *If a big tree (those which have faces) is hit by the player, it will emit a loud roar, attracting nearby Forest Guardians to its location. **Similarly, a guardian that has engaged in combat with the player may take a moment to hit a tree and attract other guardians to aid him. Strategy If possible, try to avoid exploring the fogged forest in its entirety the first time around, and instead return once you've obtained the Eye of the Priestess, which renders all Forest Guardians visible and able to be locked-on. Not all enemies will be lurking the forest from the beginning. Instead, sets of two or three Forest Guardians will have a specific area assigned to spawn. If an enemy is killed, the next enemy in queue will spawn immediately in the surrounding area (while spawning, he'll be visible for a brief moment). There are three chests hidden in the forest: #Follow the right wall upon entering the forest and you'll eventually find the first chest near a cliff. It contains the Old Sun Ring. #From the first chest, advance a few steps further. You'll notice a big tree if you look toward the center of the forest. Walk in front of this tree (near where its face is) and you'll notice another big tree with a chest beside it if you look a little to the left. It contains the Clear Bluestone Ring+1. #Keep following the right cliff/wall and you'll find the second chest on an upper ledge. It contains the Chloranthy Ring+1. pl:Puszcza Cieni Category:Dark Souls II: Locations